


Je T'aime

by toast_ghost



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toast_ghost/pseuds/toast_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sniper and Spy are in love with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Je T'aime

**Author's Note:**

> I need fresh prompts... =~=

Spy took a nice long drag from his cigarette, the smoke burning his insides. He held the smoke for as long as he could, his abused lungs screaming. He exhaled the smoke through his nose, his eyes glued to the never ending map of stars over his head. Sniper was at his side, singing along to the rock song that played on the radio. They were laying down, spread across the hood of Sniper's van. They had both travelled out hours away from Teufort to enjoy their weekend away from everyone else. Spy had been feeling anxious and cooped up, and he was delighted when Sniper mentioned a weekend trip away. Although the desert was not the most ideal location for a few days of relaxation, Spy was happy.

  
Sniper had lit a fire and grilled their dinner, and the pair shared a simple meal of grilled chicken and vegetables. The Australian's cooking skills could not compare to Engineer's, but the food was well prepared and delicious. They drank a bottle of red wine, though Sniper preferred his beer. After dinner, Sniper put out the fire, spread a quilt over the hood of his van, and invited Spy to sit with him. Spy accepted the invitation happily, and the two talked quietly with each other, laying on their sides. Sniper ended up turning on the radio, the music quiet. The air was chilly, and Spy allowed Sniper to wrap a quilt around them.

  
"What are you gonna do after we settle this stale mate?" Sniper asked, laying on his side and propping his head up with his hand. He gazed at Spy, watching the man stamp out the cigarette on the bottom of his shoe.

  
"You're implying that we won't be taken out of the respawn matrix, and killed," Spy chuckled, turning over onto his side as well. "I might return to France. Maybe I'll change my name and leave my entire past behind me. Settle down at the county side with a lovely vineyard." The man shrugged. Sniper chuckled, and a confused look passed across Spy's face. "What's so funny?"

  
"I just can't see ya livin' a life like that, mate. You'd be bored, sittin' on your ass with no one to betray. You need the danger and the adventure. You're addicted to it." Sniper hummed, grinning at the smirk that formed over Spy's lips.

  
"Perhaps I am addicted to danger and adventure. I'm dating you, non?" The masked man laughed softly, reaching over to touch Sniper's cheek tenderly. "Living in the Australian wilderness, skillful with your rifle and kukri. Killing everyone you come in contact with. You disgust me." Spy said, though no hatred clung to his words. He hummed, his thumb stroking across the Sniper's sun kissed cheek. He could feel the man's stubble beneath his glove.

  
A goofy smile sat on Sniper's face, his sharp teeth glinting in the soft moonlight. "But ya love me," he said, his voice a deep rumble in his chest. Spy snorted, rolling his eyes.

  
"Non."

  
"Ya love me, ya bloody snake," Sniper through his head back and he laughed warmly, reaching over to pull Spy close. His lover hummed and he moved close to Sniper, pressing his face in the dip between Sniper's neck and shoulder. Spy pulled the quilt around them tightly, a sigh escaping his lips.

  
"And what do you plan on doing with the rest of your life, mon ami?" He questioned the bushman, his gaze lifting up to his lover's face. Sniper hummed thoughtfully, a hand coming to scratch at his cheek.

  
"I dunno. I'll prob'ly travel tha world. Got me campah and me rifle. S'all I really need." Sniper shrugged, tilting his head to look back down at the man.  
Spy went quiet for a moment, his gaze resting upon Sniper's. He had placed his hand on Sniper's chest, his fingers tracing circles against the man's firm chest. "Do you need a partner to travel with?" He asked quietly.

  
Another large smile broke out across Sniper's face. He took Spy's hand and he kissed it. "Now that I think about it, havin' someone at me side doesn't sound too bad. Are ya interested?" He asked, his voice quiet and gentle. Spy hummed thoughtfully, a wry smile settling on his lips.

  
"I suppose I don't have anything better planned," Spy sighed, grinning slyly. "If we aren't killed at the end of the stale mate, I guess I'll travel with you." He leaned up and he placed a warm kiss on Sniper's lips. The Australian returned it happily, pulling away after a moment. He rested his forehead against his lover's. Spy reached up and he brought his hands beneath the man's hat. He ran his fingers Sniper's soft hair twirling the short locks.

  
"Make love to me," Spy said simply, as if he had just asked Sniper about the weather. But Sniper did not deny Spy's request, sliding off of the hood of his camper. He took Spy's hand and he helped the man onto the ground. Without missing a beat, Sniper took the two quilts from the hood and he spread one across the sand a few feet from his van. Spy began to undress, shrugging off his jacket and unbuttoning his dress shirt. He loosened his tie, allowing it to fall to the ground with his jacket. He toed off his shoes and pulled off his socks, the red sand cold beneath his feet.

  
Spy slipped out of his dress shirt and he unbuttoned his trousers, gazing at Sniper fondly as the man stepped over. Sniper had already started to undress, too, letting his clothes sit in the sand. Spy was usually careful to fold his clothes, but he couldn't care less at the moment. He wanted nothing but Sniper. He wanted Sniper inside of him. He wanted to taste and claim Sniper until the sun rose over the horizon.

  
After they were both completely naked, Sniper took Spy's hand and he laid the man out carefully over the quilt. The cold air hit their skin, and sniper pulled the second quilt over their bodies. Spy claimed the man's mouth, moaning into Sniper's lips. He pulled Sniper down as far as the man could go. The bushman did nothing to stop Spy, holding the man's gloved hands as they devoured each other.

  
Their bodies moved together perfectly, rolling and pressing against each other. They swallowed down each other's desperate moans, their tongues crashing and swirling against one another. Spy finally pulled away to breathe, his breath coming out in quick huffs. His hands were grasping onto Sniper's shoulders, his body shaking beneath the Australian.  
"This is wot it's gonna be like, mate, y'know that? Just us. This. Under tha stars." Sniper breathed, placing his lips against Spy's throat. He felt his lover groan beneath him, the sound and vibrations shooting straight to his filling cock. "Ain't gonna have a care in tha world. Ain't no one gonna bother us,"

  
Spy's eyes fluttered as Sniper murmured against his skin, his tongue and teeth claiming him. Spy wrapped his legs around Sniper's waist, electricity shooting through his body as his cock pressed against Sniper's. The bushman gave a deep growl, his hips bucking.

  
The pair continued to kiss deeply and slowly, an aching burn growing between them. They were soon too hot for the quilt, and Sniper cast it aside, both of their bodies now exposed to the chill of the desert night. Sniper sat up, panting harshly with irises blown wide and pink cheeks. "M'gonna go grab some lube, love." He began to stand, but Spy reached out and grabbed him before he could leave.

  
"Non..I want to take you how you are," Spy said, his voice thick and husky, nearly dripping with golden honey. Sniper blinked.

  
"Are..are ya sure? I mean, s'gonna hurt like a bitch, mate."

  
"Oui, just...fuck me." Spy breathed, tugging Sniper towards him. The other man collapsed against him again, the Australian gazing down at his tortured lover. "S'il vous plait. Take me. Claim me. I need you." Spy nearly whined, his eyes glassy and blown wide. Swallowing dryly, Sniper planted a firm kiss to Spy's chest, his hot breath tickling the man's skin.

  
Both men were terribly, achingly hard. Their cocks were red and dripping, the heads gleaming and slick. Sniper took Spy's legs and he placed them on his shoulders, his hands running along Spy's firm calves and back up his thighs. Spy have a choked moan, shivering at the feeling of Sniper's gentle touches. Sniper bit at his lower lip, his sharp canines digging into swollen flesh. He rolled his hips forward, his throbbing cock pressing against Spy's ass. Holding his breath, Sniper bent Spy straight through the middle, leaning forward to enter the man.

  
Even after weeks of rough, delicious sex, Spy was still excruciatingly tight. His hole was hot and twitching around Sniper's cock. Sniper hissed as he slowly pressed inside, the man below him writhing and calling out to him. When he was fully seated inside Spy, Sniper laid his head on the man's chest, listening to his racing heart beat.

  
"S-Slow and hard..please..I want it slow." Spy murmured, gazing down at Sniper. The Australian nodded once, leaning up to place his lips onto Spy's. He took the man's hands and he held them tight, his eyes gazing into Spy's. Sniper began to move, his thrusts gentle at first. There was quite a bit of resistance as he tried to enter Spy, but Sniper didn't mind. It felt wonderful anyway. Spy was warm and like silk around his cock, the muscles spasming as his thrusts began to snap forward and become more rough.

A cry slipped from Spy's lips, Sniper diving deep inside him. Spy moved his hands to rest on Sniper's back, his hips rolling up to meet the bushman's. Sniper cupped Spy's face, kissing him hungrily, his teeth biting into Spy's lower lip.

  
There was so much heat and sensation between them, their bodies trembling. Sniper could see the stars reflecting in Spy's eyes, he could feel the man's heartbeat. They began to share the same breath, their open mouths crashed together. Sniper's hips were rolling hard and deep, still moving at a slow pace. He held onto his lover as if Spy was a delicate flower. His hands were gentle, holding onto the man's face. His thumbs were stroking Spy's cheeks, their foreheads pressed together.

  
With a gasp, Spy arched his back, his hands spreading out above his head. Sniper reached forward and tangled their fingers together. He leaned forward, driving his cock as deep as it could go inside Spy. His lover gave a loud, desperate moan as he came, his cock jerking and his cum splattering against Sniper's stomach.  
Biting his lip, Sniper pulled out of Spy and he reached down to stroke his cock. Spy hummed, his eyes closing as he felt Sniper's seed splash over his ass cheeks. He heard Sniper gasp, thick ropes of cum shooting onto Spy's skin. Sniper laid down on top of Spy, basking in the wonderful afterglow. Spy hummed happily, holding Sniper in his arms. He kissed the bushman's temple, tasting his sweat.

  
"Where will you take me first?" Spy asked, his lips still lingering on his lover's skin. Sniper's eye opened a bit, his hooded gaze resting on Spy. He grunted, his broad shoulders giving a shrug.

  
"Dunno. Heard the Mayan temples are quite a sight. Maybe I'll take ya there." Sniper replied, his head resting against Spy's chest. The man's heartbeat was starting to slow, the sound marvelous and strong. "I'll take ya anywhere ya wanna go," Sniper said with a yawn. A warm smile touched Spy's lips, his fingers twirling into Sniper's hair.

  
"Take me to Australia."

  
Sniper raised his head, and he stared blankly at Spy. The masked man laughed, the sound melodic and beautiful. He stole a kiss from Sniper's lips, grabbing the quilt again.

  
"Je t'aime, Sniper."


End file.
